


heartbound, press me to you

by Archer973



Series: Heartbound [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: With Miles she could allow herself to be soft, to be small. His arms had never meant anything but love, anything but shelter.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Miles Matheson, Charlie Matheson/Miles Matheson/Bass Monroe
Series: Heartbound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596340
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	heartbound, press me to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Miles/Charlie, and I don't know whether to apologize or go take a cold shower. This is technically a trio relationship, but Bass will show up in the next installment and is only mentioned here. I hope you enjoy, and I apologize in advance for how ridiculously sappy this is.

It wasn't many morning that Charlie woke with Miles wrapped around her, both because he preferred to sleep on his back and the fact that there was no escaping Bass' octopus-like cuddling tendencies. But Bass had been forced to stay over in Dallas last night, so as the rising summer sun gently pulled Charlie from her dreams, it was Miles' warm, heavy arm that was draped across her waist, his hand splayed loosely in the valley between her breasts and his forehead resting gently on the crown of her head, chest moving against her back in slow, even breaths.

Charlie woke slowly, no abrupt starts or reaching for the nearest weapon. That wasn't needed here. The Patriots were gone, destroyed the year passed. Blanchard had brought back order with an iron fist and a gentle hand, spreading retribution and kindness in equal measure. No more war clans threatened the small Texan towns, no more poisoned fruit or toxic gasses. The house Charlie shared with Miles and Bass was small and sturdy, a gift from the Texan government for their efforts in the war. No one looked twice at the two former Generals, nor at the young woman between them with the weary soldier's eyes. Peace lay as thick and heavy as the pressing summer heat, and so Charlie was able to slide into consciousness slow as honey, pressing back into the body behind her lazily. She knew when Miles woke, for the arm around her tightened and he sighed, pressing his face into her hair.

“Morning,” she murmured, tracing his fingers with her own, feeling the bump of scars and callouses beneath her fingertips. Miles mumbled incoherently, pulling her tighter against him and nuzzling her hair. Charlie hummed, the feel of his lips brushing against the back of her neck sending warm sparks down her spine and into the banked fire at her core. She and Miles had gotten back late from Dallas themselves last night and had barely had enough energy to strip themselves down and fall into bed before exhaustion took them. But now Charlie was rested and the feel of Miles' cock resting against her ass, flushed both from sleep and her languid movements, was making wetness already begin to gather between her legs.

Shifting, Charlie rolled her hips, arching her back so she could slide Miles' cock from its place against her ass to between her legs, the tip nudging at her clit as she hummed happily as the heavy weight of it settled against her thighs. Miles sucked in a sharp breath, his arm tightening around her chest even as he lifted his head from the back of her neck to look down at her.

“Charlie...”

“Miles, _please_.” Charlie wasn't even ashamed of the pleading in her voice. So rarely did she get to experience the feeling of Miles inside her. It was a line he still had trouble crossing, especially in the flush light of a summer morning, when there was no darkness to hide his want, no Bass to encourage him, no urgency burning between the three of them as they clawed to get closer, trying to devour each other before the world ripped them apart. “I want you, please, _please_.” Charlie rolled her hips again, dragging the wetness of her sex across the hard ridge of his cock and Miles groaned, his eyes fighting to fall shut even as he continued to look at her.

“Charlie...” Charlie didn't wait to hear what excuses he was going to try to dredge up. Instead she stretched up and kissed him, soft and slow even as she continued to tease herself with his cock, the head of it pressing against her clit with every roll of her hips. Miles groaned into her mouth, the hand on her chest pressing her tightly back against him, his body responding even as his mind fought through the shadows of his own demons. But Charlie would not let him bring them here, to this sunlight room and the feel of their bodies intertwined in the same way their hearts had been for so long, since he had called her back from death and she had opened her eyes to see a love so strong that for a moment she couldn't breath.

When at last they had to break for air, both of them were gasping. Miles leaned his forehead against Charlie's, the arm that had been pillowing her neck bending so that he could stroke her hair as he looked at her, brown eyes dark and heavy with lust. “You sure?”

“Yes, Miles, yes, _always_.” Charlie kissed him again, grinding her hips against him and shifting so that the head of his cock was pressed against the wetness of her entrance, making them both break the kiss and groan at the feeling of him just barely breaching her, a tantalizing promise of what was to come.

“Miles...” Charlie forced him to meet her eyes, pressing her forehead against his as she held herself still, his cock just barely pressing into her even as his arms held her tight. “I love you.”

“Charlie...” Miles' voice was rough and she could feel him almost trembling, but his hand against her chest was steady and she could see everything he was feeling swirling in his eyes as he looked down at her. “I love you too.” Then he slowly pressed into her.

Charlie couldn't stop the small mewling gasps that spilled from her mouth as Miles' cock sank into her. She felt like she was being speared, Miles filling every empty space inside her. She was wet from her desire for him, but Miles was not a small man, long and heavy inside her, the lack of prep stopping him from seating himself fully in the first thrust.

And Charlie loved every second of it. Lifting her leg, she slid it backwards, hooking it around Miles' thighs and feeling the muscles there tremble as he paused, buried partially inside her. “Gods, Charlie, you're so tight, maybe we should stop and...”

“ _No_ , fuck, Miles, you feel so good, fuck, I want you, you won't hurt me, I promise, please, _please_...” Charlie begged desperately, turning her head so that she could catch Miles' lips in a soft, needy kiss. “Please, Miles, _please_...”

“Shh, it's alright, baby, I've got you,” Miles murmured, and Charlie just about came on the spot hearing the endearment slip from between his lips. “I've got you, Charlie, I promise.” The hand on her chest moved, sliding down her stomach and slipping between her parted thighs. Charlie moaned as Miles' sword-roughened fingers found her clit, reaching back and burying her fingers in his thick, swirling hair as he gently stroked the bundle of nerves, sending warm waves of desire swirling up Charlie's spine.

“Fuck, _Miles_ – ” Charlie gasped, trying to grind back against him, but Miles chuckled, kissing behind her ear even as he continued his slow, torturous strokes on her clit.

“Easy, beautiful. We've got all morning. I wanna enjoy every second of this.” He pulled back and almost all the way out, making Charlie whimper, but the whimper turned to a moan as Miles pressed back into her, never stopping playing with her clit as he buried himself fully inside her.

Charlie couldn't help herself, the feel of Miles heavy and thick inside her throwing her over the edge of the orgasm his fingers on her clit had been building. She came soundlessly, grinding desperately against Miles in a big to get him even deeper, her walls clenching around his cock as he relentlessly stroked her, even as he swore and pressed tight up against her body.

“Fuck, Charlie... coming just from having my cock inside you... fuck, I love you, I love you so much I can't fucking _breath_ sometimes...”

“I love you, Miles,” Charlie panted, grinding against him, riding the aftershocks of her orgasm even as she hungered for more. “I love you so much. I want you fuck me, please, fuck me until neither of us can move.”

Miles slid his hand down from her hair to her jaw, gently turning her head so that she was looking into his dark, soft eyes. “I'm not gonna fuck you, Charlie. I'm gonna make love to you, make love to you until you are quivering and spent. Because you are amazing and fierce and perfect and I never want to let you go.”

“Then don't,” Charlie said, taking Miles' hand from the side of her face and putting it on her far shoulder, wrapping his arm completely around her even as his other hand still played gently between her legs, sending shivers up her spine. “Don't let me go, Miles, please.”

“Never,” Miles murmured fiercely, sealing his promise with a deep, soft kiss. His legs shifted, sliding so that his knees were behind Charlie's own, and she was breathless at the feel of him surrounding her, the line of their bodies unbroken as he began to thrust gently, his cock rocking inside her in a way that made her feel every drag, every hot spark as the head of it hit that spot deep inside her even as his fingers continued to toy with her and send slow swirls of heat up her spine.

Charlie could not remember the last time she had been held like this. Bass' hands on her always invoked that snapping electricity that had danced between them from even that very first meeting in New Vegas, so even when he was fucking her slow and easy, there was that undercurrent that had drawn her to him from the very beginning. But Miles... his hands meant nothing but safety, nothing but love. When she was in his arms, nothing else could touch her. She could be soft, she could be small.

The sun was shining fully into the room now, but Miles did not flinch away. He wrapped his body around Charlie's, burying himself deep inside her with every stroke, slow and unhurried. His fingers slid over her clit in concert with his cock, building a spiral of pleasure in her spine.

“Miles...” Charlie's voice was trembling, her fingers interlaced with his even as he continued to hold her. “ _Miles_ , I'm gonna...”

“Come for me, baby, come on, I've got you,” Miles murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Charlie's neck even as he sped up his thrusts, his fingers working at her clit relentlessly.

“I want you – fuck – I want you to come with me,” Charlie told him, turning her head so that she could look at him. “I want you to come _in_ me.”

“Charlie...” Miles trailed off, face twisting as he fought with himself.

“Miles, _please._ I want to feel you, I want to feel you come inside me, fill me up and _claim_ me – ” Charlie broke off in a moan as Miles drove into her at her words, his body reacting even as his mind tried to think rationally.

“The risk...”

Charlie grinned up at him, her blue eyes dancing even as her walls began to quiver around him, the press of his cock already pulling her towards the edge once more as every stroke hit the deep spot of pleasure inside her. “If Bass hasn't knocked me up by now, do you really think you're going to? I swear he's _trying_ at this point.” Miles couldn't help but laugh, their partner's glee at filling Charlie with his cum no secret to any of them.

“Fuck, if you're sure...”

“Always, Miles. I'm always sure with you.” Charlie looked up at him, her hand tightening in his hair, his cock inside her driving her higher and higher, thick and heavy and so fucking perfect. “I love you, Miles.” Her orgasm spilled across her, making her moan and tremble, but she never looked away from Miles, the sight of him driving her higher and higher as he swore and pounded into her, his cock inside her turning one orgasm into two, or maybe just drawing the first one out, she didn't know, but she came and came, clenching around Miles and never wanting this moment to end.

“I love you, Charlie, fuck, I love you so fucking much.” Miles felt himself coming, but he couldn't stop driving into Charlie's perfect body, pounding into her as she shook and squeezed, milking him dry, her moans lifting to cries of sheer pleasure as she felt his cum filling her, setting off a whole new ripple of orgasms that made Miles swear and press into her, even as his cock was beginning to soften. But it felt so perfect, being wrapped around her, holding Charlie to him, that he couldn't bear to stop.

Finally their energy drained away, though the pleasure remained, humming between their bodies. Miles made to pull his now soft cock from where it was still buried between Charlie's legs, but she tightened the leg still thrown over his, stopping him.

“Just... stay, for a while?” she asked, looking at him almost shyly over her shoulder. “I... I don't want to stop feeling you.”

Miles' heart twisted and for a moment he couldn't breath, the love he had for this girl gripping him so tightly. Pressing her tightly against him, Miles kissed her, the movement of his soft cock rocking in her warmth making them both shiver.

“I'm here,” he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers so that his lips brushed hers as he spoke. “I'm here, Charlie, and I will never, _ever_ leave you. For as long as you want me, you have me.”

“How does forever sound?” Charlie's voice was soft, but her eyes were anything but. The Matheson fired burned in them and it took everything Miles had in him not to roll her over and take her again (and honestly, if he had been twenty, he probably would have). But instead he just nodded and smiling softly, that smile only she seemed to be able to bring out in him.

“Forever sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm going to hell, but trust me, this is not the story that is gonna send me there. I hope you guys enjoyed, I would love it if you dropped me a line, since this is my first time writing this pairing. There will be another part where Bass comes home and joins his lovers, but this is technically a stand alone if just Charlie/Miles interests you. Thank you very much for reading, and double thank you if you comment. Cheers all!


End file.
